


sedento

by defra1



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defra1/pseuds/defra1





	sedento

　　好热。

　　为什么这么热还要和几十个散发高热的高中生坐在同一间教室里听秃老头讲话啊。李马克盯着前排的李东赫的背影，汗湿的头发粘成一缕一缕，白色的校服衬衫也粘在皮肤上，透出小麦色的皮肤。

　　为什么他那么耀眼？

　　即使在这人满为患的小小教室里也像太阳一样发光，是李马克的太阳。李东赫像是对他的视线有感应雷达一般，回头和李马克对视，娇憨地笑了笑，睫毛那么翘那么长，汗水会从上面滑下来的。李马克顿时更加口干舌燥，吞咽口水的动作让他的喉咙灼烧一般，急切地需要一汪清水来降火。

　　下课铃宛若救命的信号，第一个音节才发出李马克就站起身，凳子摩擦地面发出难听的声音。他直直地走向他的东赫，拉起李东赫便向教室外面走。

　　李东赫懵得不行，上课时就感觉李马克的目光像聚光灯一样打在自己身上，更加热得不成样子。直到下课被李马克急匆匆地拉着向外走时看到了李马克鼓鼓囊囊的一大包时，才心领神会地笑了。“马克哥是随时发情的禽兽吗？”李马克回头看那人调皮的小舌头，“太热了，东赫。”

　　教学楼顶层的教师厕所从来都是他们共享快乐的糜烂乐园。

　　接吻是需要饱和的，汲取对方的呼吸后再分离，留一丝间隙给彼此再次呼吸。李马克含着李东赫的唇瓣，软软的，李东赫的舌头追逐着李马克的，火热无比。李马克一边和李东赫接吻一边将自己的皮带从校裤中抽出，再将拉链拉下，露出自己的武器。李东赫注意到了那个数次将自己顶得浪叫连连的物什，伸出手去摸，一下又一下套弄着，搞得李马克粗气连连。

　　李马克捡起刚才摔在地上的黑色皮带，拉过李东赫的双手锁在他头顶，引得李东赫一声惊叫。李马克拉开与李东赫之间的距离，细细欣赏李东赫这块可口的蛋糕。他像被随意地玩弄过，但衣衫尚整齐，但嫣红的小嘴和衬衫下挺翘的乳尖以及湿透的底裤暴露了他：李东赫在融化。

　　“哥～……”李东赫有些难受，李马克离他太远了。

　　李马克再次凑近李东赫，扯开他的衬衫舔咬他的乳尖，手也将李东赫的裤子剥下，露出肌肉匀称又修长的腿。李东赫身上只剩下白色的短袜，像纯洁的女高中生被侵犯了。

　　李马克往他穴里塞了一根手指，疼得李东赫皱起了眉，李马克喊他加紧双腿，他将阴茎放在李东赫蜜色的大腿间，手指插在李东赫穴里。李马克动了起来，硬热的物什磨蹭着李东赫娇嫩的大腿内侧，快速地摩擦让李东赫感觉要烧起来了。他小声地喊着马克哥慢一点我痛，李马克当然听到了，只不过反着去理解了。李马克的时不时蹭过李东赫的，惹得他叫出声。他的穴里也悄悄流出汁液，方便李马克接下来的动作，他又加了几根手指，在李东赫肠壁间胡乱摸索，时不时地按到那凸起的一点让李东赫颤抖不已。

　　被手指操熟了的小穴汁水四溢，火热且缠绵。李马克抽出手指，掐着李东赫的腰，用自己的东西慢慢地、时不时地磨蹭李东赫的穴口。他的小穴微微抽动着和李东赫一样等待着哥哥的临幸。

　　但是李马克就是迟迟不捅进去，就在外面磨蹭着，李东赫感觉自己穴里火辣辣地发痒，也知道这哥恶趣味上来了，便开口软软地撒娇求哥哥进来。李马克最吃这一套，用力一顶便贯穿了李东赫的穴，李东赫摸着自己微微隆起的小腹，说这样会不会怀上哥的孩子呢，李马克喘着粗气开始动作，用力进去再整根拔出，拔出时带出穴内的媚肉仿佛是舍不得这根棒子走似的。李马克大开大合地操干着，李东赫也从开始地小声哼唧变成了大声地浪叫，李马克将他的头掰过来和自己接吻，他叫的太大声太放肆了，生怕不被发现。

　　好热，李东赫觉得自己好热，浑身上下都被汗沁湿了，就连穴里也烫得不行。和李马克接吻时他们的发丝粘在一起，汗味、光的味道还有精液的腥味混合在一起。

　　李东赫生生地被李马克干射了，一口咬在李马克肩膀上，穴里头也猛地收紧，把李马克夹得射在了里面。李东赫像个破布娃娃，但是好漂亮，小穴被操开了，汩汩地向外流着李马克的精液，面色潮红地和李马克对视。

　　李马克又凑上去吻他的唇角，被李东赫推开，光从上方的窗户照进来，打在李东赫身上，像是镀了一层金。“马克哥。”李东赫喊他。

　　李马克看见汗水从李东赫的睫毛上坠下，跳进了阳光里。

　　

　　


End file.
